America ABC's
by waterrain
Summary: America decided to sing some words that describes him and his people, but also one that describes everyone else. He starts with the letter A. I'm not really good with Summary's for I do not want to spoil it too much.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Remember this is Humor.**

**America ABC's **

**By waterrain**

England decided to click on the link that America had sent him and briefly noticed that nearly every Nation has been sent the same Email, he has a feeling that he will regret it, and after a moment of hesitation the green eyed Nation clicked on Play on the video.

"A is an Awesome letter." America said cheerfully and he was wearing a nice black suit along with having his right fist up in the air. "You are dying to know why A is such an Awesome word! I'm going to sing it to you!"

"A is for America. A is for Awesome. I'm the double A's for I'm Awesome America! Oh, but guess what there are double A's for my people for every single one of them are Amazing Americans in their own special way." The blue eyed Nation singed happily and he was now wearing blue jeans along with a red shirt, but also having a white cap on his blonde hair. America was jumping and smiling brightly at the video camera. "I'm Awesome because I'm America! Americans are Amazing in their own way, baby!"

",But I and my people can be quite adorable when we want to be.." America singed softly and he was wearing cat ears. His blue eyes were wide in pure innocence, head tilted slightly, a bright smile on those lips, and his hands clasped together in front of himself. "Don't I look so adorable?"

"My people and I can be perfect little bitty adorable angels." America singed sweetly, he was wearing large white angel wings, a long white dress, and his smile was gentle.

"Sometimes my people and I feel like we are so alone for we are so awesome that no one can match it. Oh, We feel alone for our awesomeness and amazingness scares everyone not American away for some odd reason." America singed quietly, he was wearing black jeans, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt. "Don't you feel sad for us being alone? Won't you hug me? Won't you hug an American and say that you are not alone? A is for Alone. Yes, I feel so alone in this world. All by myself and others afraid to come near me for some reason."

"I'm like Aphrodisiac to every Nation in the world. A is for Aphrodisiac. Seeing me like this must be increasing your sexual desire to claim me." America singed in a sexual voice along with having half-lidded blue eyes, a little seductive smile on his lips, and his head was tilted slightly as if saying 'Please Take Me'.

America was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a tight black shirt, fishnet stockings, red lipstick, and black boots with a high heel on them.

"However unlike Aphrodisiac food I'm unattainable and you won't ever be able to claim or take me on. I'm independent not dependent! Oh, Yeah. I'm America The Aphrodisiac!" America singed cheerfully and he was still in the same outfit. "My people are like aphrodisiac too. Americans are aphrodisiac! Please don't eat me or any Americans after all we are not food!"

England was watching the video, he was gapping in disbelief, and couldn't believe it.

"Awesome, America, Amazing, Americans, Adorable, Angels, Alone, and Aphrodisiac. Those are some A words that I decided to use to describe both me and my people. Now time for some A words to describe everyone else!" America said cheerfully and he was grinning widely. The blue eyed Nation was wearing the nice black suit again. "Curious what I'm going to sing? You will have to wait until tomorrow for me to post up the video!"

England decided to call up America on his cell phone.

"Hello, America. Yes I watched it." England commented calmly and there was no way he will ever say that America did a rather good job with that video. The transition from one outfit to another outfit was smooth. America received many phone calls and he was smiling brightly for he was getting more attention.

**_Please Review and Thank You._**


End file.
